princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Maker Legend of Another World
=Gameplay= The game is a mirror of Princess Maker 2 as far as mechanics work. Visuals and battles are different. You, as a retired hero, are asked by the Fairy King to take care of a young girl and raise her into a becoming woman. What becomes of her is all dependent on where you send her to school, work, and who she interacts with. Rather than governed by Patron Gods, your daughter's stats rely on what element her astrological sign falls on. (Earth, Fire, Air, Water). Selecting a specific Blood Type will determine how your daughter reacts to different situations. A will always have +2 Stress at the end of the month and B will have -2. Prologue The world is still young, people and fairies co-exist in this vision of a primeval chaos era. There is no powerful king in this world where everyday people live for themselves. One day, a bright light appeared, and in the midst of this, it was proclaimed that the king's country was brought a long time of peace. This peace would not last. A light shook the kingdom, And in the warm hearts of the people there was a foreboding, ill feeling. In the forest of the kingdom, a young girl was discovered. She was a great beauty, with the figure of a fairy, and claimed that she had no memories of her childhood. The girl was thought to be about 10. Characters Hero (You) Your daughter has no default name, but she is given the name Melody Blue in Go_Go_Princess. As mentioned, she is the most temperamental of all the daughters and has a high tendency to run away, even when she is completely happy. Raphael (Your Butler) - Helps you make decisions about careing for your daughter and saves her from battle is she collapses, much like Cube. Your daughter can also marry him, but unlike Cube, he will marry your daughter even if she has an unsatisfying ending, according to the gods. Battle The biggest difference from Princess Maker 2 and PM:LAW is the battle system. The player is given a hand of cards to choose from with assigned numbers. The Cards can be Attack/Melee, Magic, HP Restore, and MP Restore. HP/MP cards prevent both sides from attacking when they are played. The amount of HP/MP restored is randomly generated. Occasionally cards appear that may prevent the enemy from playing his hand (ghost), or add strength to the player's attack (flaming sword). The flaming sword card is only effective if the player's cards are stronger than the enemy's card. The player always wants to choose a higher number than their opponent in order to strike any damage. However, because the enemy's card does not appear until after the player selects their card, it is impossible to predict which card is the best to play. The higher the number on the player's card, the better the odds of winning each round. If the number is the same for both player and enemy, niether will take damage. If the difference between the higher and lower card is only one number, it will not deal damage. The efficiency of combat skills will be dependent on the classes the princess received in magic, combat and intelligence (the MP hit points is equivalent to her intelligence stat). Blue cards require combat skills, Red cards are for magic. Everytime a user utilizes a magic card, points are substracted from the MP total which is dependent on the card number which goes from 0 to 9. 9 cards will utilize the most MP. Once the MP score reaches a 0, using any magic card other than a 0 against the opponent will backfire even if they user a lower numeric card. The player loses the fight once their HP reaches zero. If this was an enemy, the player will usually be paid with gold and will accrue sin points. If the player lost the battle, they are forced to leave the adventure even if they still had days left and continue to the next activity of the month. Classes You can pay gold to send your daughter to classes to help raise her stats. Unlike work, most classes don't have negative effects until you reach the Adept level, aside from stress, and only add points to certian traits. Science (+ Intellegence. Adept level: - Faith, - Magical defense) Poetry (+ Sensitivity, intellect, grace, & art) Theology ''(+ Faith, intellect, & magic defense)'' Military Strategy (+ Intelligence & combat. - Sensitivity) Fencing (+ Attack & combat) Fighting (+ Combat skills & toughness) Magic (+ Magic technology & magic power) Protocol (+ Manners & grace) Painting (+ Art & sensitivity) Dance (+ Fitness, Glamour, & art) Jobs There are several jobs that will all cause varying stat changes and stress. Most jobs pay a varying salary equivalent to the increased stress and may include bonuses and pay raises if the daughter performs well. New jobs are added as the daughter reaches a new birthday until the final job (Bar) is unlocked at age 16. Age 10: Housework (+ Cooking, + Cleaning, + Temperament, - Sensitivity). 0 gold. Church (+ Morals, + Faith, - Sin) Tailoring (+ Temperament, + Conversation, + Sensitivity, - Combat Skill) Farming (+ Strength, - Refinement) Restaurant (+ Cooking, + Sensitivity) Age 11: Salon (+ Temperament, + Conversation, + Sensitivity, - Combat Skill) Age 12: Blacksmithing (+ Combat Strength, - Conversation) Age 13: Cabaret (+ Glamour, - Intelligence, - Temperament) Graveyard (+ Sensitivity, + Magic Defense, - Faith, - Glamour). At the end of the shift, the gravedigger will tell the story of a ghost the player will have to fight. It is unknown if defeating the ghost unlocks a specific role in the game or offers a prize) Age 14: Tutor (+ Intelligence, + Morals, - Sensitivity) Age 15: Colosseum (+ Combat skills, + Sin) Age 16: Bar (+ Glamour, + Sin) Castle Once a month, your daughter can visit the castle and speak to different people to increase her Castle Reputation up to a maximum of 765 points. In order to speak to higher tiered people, she will need to have a sufficiently high Decorum score. * Guard (requires Refinement to earn points. Offers maximum 40 Castle Reputation points) * Knight * General * Judge * Queen * King * Jester (Speaking to him decreases Castle Reputation points and increases Sensitivity) * Palace guard (appears exclusively on the 31st of January each year. Doesn't require any specific score to speak to him. He is secretly the prince and your daughter might marry him if she becomes a princess). Vacation There are two vacation spots to choose from at any given time of the year that decrease Stress: Beach and Mountain. The animation will change depending on the time of year. You need to have at least 100 Gold at the time of month in order to travel. Beach: During the summer, your daughter loses weight. If she obtained mermaid pearls during the waterfall adventure, a mermaid will appear exclusively during the summer and will trade the pearls for + Glamour stats. Mountain: During the autumn, your daughter increases weight. Mountain vacations always increase sensitivity at any given time of year. Adventure There are four places to visit: Forest, Desert, Waterfall and Rocky Mountain with different special activities. Raphael will suggest to wear sword and armor during the trip albeit it is not obligatory. Low combat and magic skills will increase the likelihood of being forced to fight against every opponent which may offer gold prizes but will increase Sin. High skills will likely entice the opponent to offer free gold and even extra prizes that increase stats. The adventure menu is divided into 4 options: # Bag: You can switch sword & armor or use single use abilities like -2 kg weight loss or a HP and MP card. # Rest: Increases spent MP and HP. Might cause player to encounter a wild animal or opponent. # Explore: Player might encounter a wild animal, an opponent or a chest full of various prizes if their sensitivity is high enough. # Exit: You may decline or accept this option which will skip to the next activity of the month. Upon encountering an opponent, a menu will appear that will suggest to either: Talk, Fight or Hide. Bunnies, Clams and Orange wolves will not enter conversation so it is just preferrable to select hide in order to avoid a useless battle that increases Sin. Some opponents appear in every adventure spot, others only in specific ones. Animals in all 4 adventures: * Fairy dog: If you purchased the Tree house item for 1000 Gold by the merchant, the fairy dog may appear in any adventure (but more common to find in the forest one) and offer your daughter the choice to become taller for free. Opponents in all 4 adventures: * Human traveler * Human knight * Sorceress (if your magic skills are high enough, she will even give away tokens that increase Magic reptutation +5 points each) * Ogre * Thief: He will invariably appear in any adventure, if you do nothing, you will get kicked out immediately and earn + 50 Sin. You will be encouraged to fight him. If you don't defeat him, he will keep on appearing on every adventure. * Thief leader: Once you defeat the first thief, she will appear and challenge you to a fight or else you will get kicked out of the adventure and earn + 50 Sin. She has pretty good magic stats so be prepared to have those skills high enough beforehand. Once you defeat her, you will no longer encounter criminals. Special opponents: Forest: * Bunny * Orange Wolf Desert: * Birdwoman * Clam * Blue Dragon * Young Dragon (He will challenge you to a fight. If you beat him, his elderly father will appear and give you free prizes everytime you visit the desert) * Elderly Dragon (Once you defeat the young dragon, he will always appear and offer the player free gold. He will also gift a pair of dragon tights that can never be worn no matter how thin your daughter is). Waterfall: * Fish warrior * Mermaid (she sometimes gives away pearls that can be exchanged for a special prize during a beach vacation during the summer). * Demon * Red Demon (He usually appears in this adventure and if your Faith is high enough, he will force you to trade it for an + 50 point increase in one of 6 stats you can choose from: Physical Strength, Glamour, Intelligence, Refinement among others. If your Faith is too low, he will not give you any bonuses and give you + 100 Sin instead) * Demon (A demon will appear and offer to sell your morals in exchange for for 0 Gold, + 100 Sin and a + 50 Magic Defense. You can say no and he will counter offer for 500 gold. If you say no again, he will finally offer 1500 gold. If you say no to that offer, you will have to fight him. He will invariably appear in the waterfall adventure and make the same offer everytime). Mountain: * White Dragon * White Wolf * King of Darkness (If your 4 Reputation stats are all above 400 points which may be high enough to achieve the Princess ending, this mysterious warrior will appear and challenge you to a duel. His HP and MP stats are 999 each. You have to defeat him on the first try in order to obtain the Princess ending). Harvest Festival cooking in Harvest Festival]]The Harvest Festival is held during the entire month of October. There are four categories your daughter can compete in, however, she does not have to compete OR attend the festival. Fighting Art Exhibition Beauty Contest Cooking Contest Your daughter will recieve a monetary prize if she wins 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place in any of the contests. If she wins first place, she will win a prize and increased stat points. In order to win the cooking contest, the daughter will ideally need 104 cooking points and at least 200 Sensitivity points. The cooking contest comes with a bonus prize, an egg that will enhance Physical Strength + 50 points immediately if she eats it or + 100 Sensitivity points the following month if she lets the egg hatch into aParadise Bird. In order to compete in the Art contest, she will need to have purchased a painting during her Art classes which unlocks at 50 points for 100 Gold. If she wants to win first place, she needs to purchase the portrait when she reaches 99 Art points. In order to compete for the Dance contest, the daughter will need to have a dress which may be purchased. She will also need to have a determined weight in order to fit into her dress. In order to win, she will need a high enough Glamour and Art score. Your daughter will not forcibly require a sword and armour for the combat competition but Raphael will discourage competing without previously purchasing one. The competition has 4 rounds with randomly assigned combatants. For every victory, the player will earn 200 gold. The grand prize is the King's Sword which is a heavily valued treasure worth 5000 Gold. If the player attempts to sell it, your daughter will end up arrested and lose 15 Combat Reputation points. If your daughter excels in a certain contest, she will gain a rival in that field at age 14 (Lilly Cooking, Roxanne Dancing, Mari Magic, Martha Combat, there is no reival for the Art competition) and she will want to compete in that specific contest every year. It is possible to refuse her request and earn + 10 Stress. Merchant If you daughter has enough money, the merchant will appear up to 4 times in a game and sell a few special items you can't easily obtain anywhere else: * Weight loss (lose +2 kg instantly) * Increase your daughter's bust size +2 cm * Tree house * Goddess Collar (if you purchase this collar for 1500 Gold, the goddess will appear during every birthday and give away + Sensitivity, + Glamour and + Refinement depending on your daughter's age). * Dress (A very revealing dress that offers+ 40 Glamour - 40 Morals. Your daughter will even wear it in the animation during the October dance festival). * Aryan's Sword * Wedding Ring for 5000 Gold (it is unknown if the ring increases the chance to obtain the Princess ending or not) Diet You can choose four different diets at any given month that will change stats: * Weight Gain 80 Gold (Increases rapidly Body Strength) * Normal 30 Gold * Weight Loss 10 Gold (Decreases Body Strength) * Extreme Weight Loss 5 Gold (Decreases rapidly Body Strength) If your daughter gains too much weight, she will no longer be able to wear specific dresses to compete in the Dance festival. If her Physical Strength is too low, Raphael will automatically switch her diet to Weight Gain. Illness If you overwork your daughter and her stress is too high with a very low Body Strength score, she will become ill and be forced to rest. The player can select for either the Player (costs Gold) or Raphael (Free of charge) to care for her. At the end of the month, the player can visit the doctor in the village and he will cure her in exchange for gold. If you continue forcing her to work, she could end up perishing. Stress If your daughter's stress score is too high, her delincuency score may also increase. If it reaches 100%, she will end up arrested for an entire month and lose points. Sensitivity If your daughter's sensitivity score is higher than any other value, she may run away from home for a month and lose points. Possible Endings Here are a few examples of possible endings. Not all are listed. Society endings: * Princess * Queen * Queen of Darkness (requires high stats alongside high glamour and sin) * Countess Wife Government endings: * Judge Warrior endings: * War hero * General * Soldier Magic endings: * Wizard * Fortune teller Other endings: * Farmer's Wife * Maid * Dancer * Bounty Hunter * Cook * Painter * Scientist =Other Information= Your daughter has a pet puppy that can only be seen during Vacation times. The puppy is not always there but it has been depicted in artwork as well. She is the only daughter in the franchise to have a pet, outside Princess Maker 5's Dog Cube. Category:Game Overviews Category:Princess Maker: Legend of Another World